


At least one

by smittenwithsugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: Robert and Aaron talk about Rebecca and the whole situation with the Whites





	

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out quite different than how I imagined it in my head. My sort of take on how the talk between Robert and Aaron could go. I wanted to write Aaron more jealous, but this is how it turned out on page.

„Hello, pet,“ Diane greeted Aaron as she walked through to the back room and saw him sitting at the table. “Is Robert home?”

“Hi,” Aaron said after he swallowed his bite of toast. “No, actually he said he was going to see you.”

“Oh,” Diane said and Aaron saw her face fell for a second. But then she pulled herself together again. “We must have missed each other then. Just tell him I dropped by, ok?”

“Okay,” Aaron said. “Everything okay?”

“Sure, sure,” Diane said. “Everything okay with you, though? With you and Robert?”

Aaron furrowed his brow in suspicion. “Sure, everything is good, why wouldn’t it be?” he asked.

Diane seemed to consider something for a second before she shook her head. “Nothing, pet, just tell him I dropped by, okay?”

“Will do,” he said and watched her go.

He considered her behavior for a moment. Had Robert told her something? Was there something going on? Well, he decided, if it was important Robert would tell him sooner or later.

Later that day Aaron came back home from the scrapyard, he decided to go in through the back, because he wanted to avoid the trouble in the pub. He was just ready to turn the corner when he heard Robert’s voice.

“I told you not to come here,” he said and Aaron could hear the annoyance in his voice. 

“Come on,” he heard a female voice he couldn’t quite place yet, but he knew he knew her. “It’s not like we’re breaking the law or anything. Why are you so tense? I don’t know if he is good for you when he is making you so tense.”

Now he knew, it was Rebecca and suddenly it all started to make sense. Robert was spending time with her when he told him he was gone to see Diane. That was why Diane had looked so worried, she suspected something going on there. He didn’t believe Robert cheated on him, but that she thought she had a shot bothered him and that he had obviously lied to him about how much he actually saw her.

He turned the corner with a loud “Evening!”

Robert shuddered and looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Hey, I can explain…” he started but Aaron shrugged it off.

“Don’t bother,” he said and just walked past them in the house.

He kicked off his shoes and jacket and went straight to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

Robert followed him shortly after. Aaron looked up and Robert opened his mouth.

“Don’t,” Aaron said. 

“Just let me explain,” Robert tried.

“No, because I can guess it. You are not cheating, it is all about getting Andy’s name cleared, she is just part of the plan and you didn’t tell me you are meeting her this much because you didn’t want me to worry, did I forget anything?”

Robert’s shoulder fell and he sighed. He slowly shook his head. “Can we still talk about it?”

Aaron’s jaw clenched. “You might not like what I have to say.”

“We’ll see,” Robert said and sat down at the table, Aaron left the kettle be and sat down as well.

“I don’t like her and I don’t trust her,” Aaron said. “And I don’t like you spending so much time with her. I’ve hardly seen you at all these last days.”

“I know, I know, and I’m sorry,” Robert said. “But it’s all part of the plan. We need her, she is our insight on them. Lawrence has taken her back in and she might…”

“Robert,” Aaron interrupted, “all she wants is you. She doesn’t care about Andy.”

“She wants to take Chrissie down,” Robert argued. “That’s good enough for me.”

“And she wants you, Robert! Come on, don’t pretend like you’re really that gullible!”

“Well, she can want me all she wants, that’s her problem,” Robert said.

“And you think she is gonna take that lying down, do you?” Aaron asked.

“Aaron, why are you so worried about this?” Robert asked.

“Let’s switch names for a second, that always works, right? Switch Rebecca for Ed, for example and pretend this was me. How would you feel about that? How would you like it?”

Robert clenched his jaw and swallowed. “Not very much,” he admitted, “but I would let you do it if it would help Liv.”

“Really?” Aaron asked. “You would let me go on and on, plan after plan? Letting Ed in again? Plotting with him? Meeting him constantly to…”

“It’s not the same!” Robert interrupted.

Aaron scoffed. “It’s not?”

“No,” Robert said weakly. 

“It’s not just one but two exes,” Aaron said and bit his lip. “I thought we were done with that family, Robert. I can’t stand them having any part in our lives, and that might make me selfish, but I think I get to be for once. I get it, everything about Andy, I do, but I can’t stand you having to do anything with that family.”

Robert pressed his lips together. He looked sad, weak, but Aaron already knew what he was gonna say before he did.

“I can’t stop now, Aaron,” he said with a low voice.

“I know,” Aaron said, voice dropping. “I didn’t expect you to, to be honest. I told you, you wouldn’t like what I had to say.”

Robert sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I really am. I don’t want you to feel like this. I wish there was another way, really, I do, but I don’t see it. Except dropping it and I just can’t do that. I’m sorry.”

“Okay,” Aaron said, just feeling better that he had been able to let out how he felt about this.

“Yeah?” Robert asked a bit disbelieving.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “I am glad I told you, now you know how I feel about this.”

Robert leaned over the table and gave him a soft kiss. 

“I promise you, as soon as I can we won’t have anything to do with that family anymore,” Robert promised.

“Good,” Aaron said. “Oh and speaking of family, you might want to talk to Diane. She dropped by earlier and blew your cover. She might think you’re back to your affair ways.”

“Oh, great,” Robert said and rolled his eyes. “You think there will ever come a day where everybody won’t automatically expect the worst from me?”

Aaron shrugged and leaned over again. “Unfortunately probably not,” he said and kissed him. “But you got me, that’s at least one.”


End file.
